


Special Day

by Billythesock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Celebrations, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billythesock/pseuds/Billythesock
Summary: Checking your prompts (on your DS9 request) I got the idea that you'd prefer a celebration or important day illustration instead of anything more mundane or smutty or other (I hope I haven't misunderstood!!), so here is Bones getting married again, on New Vulcan this time, with his OC bondmate. I hope that you can tell he's probably in that phase where he thinks with disbelief 'what is he doing getting married again', lol. Also, I hope it's all right that I've opted for a black Vulcan. Enjoy?





	Special Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



> Checking your prompts (on your DS9 request) I got the idea that you'd prefer a celebration or important day illustration instead of anything more mundane or smutty or other (I hope I haven't misunderstood!!), so here is Bones getting married again, on New Vulcan this time, with his OC bondmate. I hope that you can tell he's probably in that phase where he thinks with disbelief 'what is he doing getting married again', lol. Also, I hope it's all right that I've opted for a black Vulcan. Enjoy?


End file.
